The First Night  future chapters to B&P
by AnnaBlair
Summary: The night when Leonidas & Gorgo consummate their marriage before he goes to war. You need to have read Battle and Peace before you read or you may get confused. I am referring to the connection of the 2 stories in greater extents in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

No less than five weeks have passed since they were proclaimed King and Queen, becoming husband and wife at the same time.

Ever since they have shared the bed every night, but only shared it and nothing more.

No one knew that the marriage has not been consummated and he wished that to stay that way. It was their private matter.

He could not really complain.

Gorgo took all duties as his wife and new Queen of Sparta. She paid attention to every possible detail and so their household and lands were running smoothly. She was there to offer her advice whenever he asked for her council.

He was quite occupied himself getting acquainted with his new functions as member of the Gerusia, as judge and also as high priest. Getting used to having the Ephors look over every decision he made, especially Theron which was a fact he was frankly not pleased with. State affairs and religious duties were weighing heavy on his shoulders and he was anything but happy to learn that they would be going to war again.

He did not consider Argos being a worthy opponent, but he had no choice.

The city-state of Argos wanted revenge for what Cleomenes had done to it and Leonidas could not help, but agree on the fact that his half-brother has made a huge and brutal mistake by ordering the massacre of many hundreds of Argos' citizens. However he could not turn time back. Cleomenes was death as well as all the innocent people of the neighboring city-state.

The messenger bringing the declaration of war has arrived four days ago. They wanted a fair battle this time between their armies and neither he nor King Leotychidas were able to decline. The two kings of Sparta accepted the challenge and within six days he would be off with his troops to fight again.

That has left him with a problem.

He wanted to wait with Gorgo. Their relationship was still new to both of them.

Though everything seemed to be working fine, they were equal partners and confidants, but they have failed to make the final step up until now.

Now they did not have the chance to wait any longer.

If he was to leave this week they would have to seal their union. Leonidas was not afraid to die in battle, but the visit to the Oracle at Delphi had him unsettled.

The Oracle has foreseen that he would not see his son to adulthood. He did not think much of it then, but now it seemed to make sense.

Could it be that he was destined to die in Argos?

That would mean he would not even live to see his child born, then again that also meant not to see him to adulthood.

He was ready for glory; he was ready to die for Laconia.

_…I may just want some more time…_

He did not want to leave Gorgo so soon.

That would have one of his own foreseeing coming true. He never wanted to take a wife. He could be a hoplite dedicating himself to Sparta as an Agamoi without anyone else by his side to be responsible for. Now that he was married he would leave a widow and child without father.

He did not like that idea at all.

He was on his way home, his brown Chlamys swaying in the cool wind of the evening.

He was a bit nervous.

His wife has told him two days ago that she would be ready tonight. He felt ridiculous hearing her announce that with a perfect calmness. He definitely did not want their relationship to reach the next level like that.

Leonidas clenched his fist as he entered their residence pushing the gates open a little harder than it was necessary.

_I dearly hope Hades has no mercy upon you…_

He cursed silently.

It was all Cleomenes' fault. Even beyond the grave his half-brother was able to reach up from the nether word and disturb their lives.

Leonidas crossed the square in front of the hall and several tall Doric columns.

He met Ellas at the edge of the square and the young thin servant woman literally ran from him after meeting his gaze which did no good to his already angry mood.

Ellas couldn't help it. Her king's and master's eyes were burning like green fire and she was unable to bear that gaze.

Leonidas stopped at the small fountain with the shape of the lion head and washed his face and hands in the cold water.

He wanted to get rid of the dirt of the road as much as he needed to calm down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gorgo had a busy day.

She went after her regular duties in the morning and took Ares at midday to ride out and look after one of their country estates.

Upon returning she has started to prepare for the evening.

Tonight was going to be important. She would truly become his wife by next morning.

She was a bit excited, but there were some thoughts on her mind not allowing her to be truly happy.

As soon as she learned that Sparta was going to war again she felt different. It meant that Leonidas would lead their troops of course and that would leave her alone and uncertain after only six weeks of marriage, six weeks after her father's gruesome suicide.

She was not glad at all, but she knew she could show no feelings that would make her look weak. If her husband went to war than she had to be proud of him, she must not become upset or sad.

_I am proud of him._

It did not take long for her to understand that they were no longer allowed to wait with consummating their relationship. He could not go to war without leaving an heir, which has left them quite little time.

She did a quick calculation informing him when her body would be fit to accept his. She was not embarrassed by telling him that, she knew that this was now important, it did not matter anymore how long they would have wanted to wait.

After choosing a longer white chiton, Gorgo took a long warm bath.

It was a ritual; she had to be completely clean and fresh before taking on her journey. Her servants helped washing her hair and assisted her with her preparations.

Only when every detail was considered in place did she feel ready.

She took a carriage and left the residence making her way to the large and majestic Temple of Artemis. She had many thoughts running through her head on her way; her deer brown gaze remained distant.

Despite the simplicity of Spartan buildings their temples remained beautiful, showing how important their Gods were to them.

She knew that this would be her last visit to the Goddess.

Among many of her gracious duties Artemis protected and guided the virgins before they entered married life. After the young wives learned the pleasures of marriage bed they no longer belong to Artemis' world, but to the world of Aphrodite.

Gorgo walked up the stairs to the temple and took it's beauties in walking up to the altar. There were two torches burning on either side if it. She placed fruits and bread there as sacrifice and in the hope that the Goddess immortalized in marble with bow and arrow in her hands and a fawn standing by her side would hear her words.

She knelt in front of the altar closing her fingers around her wedding present. She looked up at the flawless face of marble with great humility while holding the fang tight in her grasp.

-Please… allow me to conceive tonight. Help me to carry and… to bear a healthy boy. I wish to honor my family… to keep the blood of my Dynasty powerful and worthy. I ask for the strength I will need to achieve these… to make my husband and king proud.

Her voice was soft, but determined. She felt an aching grip her heart.

She could not ask the goddess to bring Leonidas home to her. Ares was deciding over issues of war and he was an eccentric God, but she hoped that Apollo, whom the Spartans almost valued over Zeus himself, would not let their army down.

Gorgo stayed in the temple until the sun was starting to set.

She returned home and retired to the bedchamber.

She replaced her white chiton with a loose Peplos that was open at her sides and showed her back as well as a good portion of her chest. When she walked her tights were clearly to be seen. She let her hair hang loose running her fingers through her long stresses.

She smiled remembering that she would not have her wild curls without Leonidas; she would still be waiting for them to grow.

She placed her bronze bracelet high on her right arm.

Looking over herself once more she was more or less pleased with the outcome.

Now she would only have to wait for him.

She was patient and soon she heard the gates open announcing his arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the door to the chamber.

The torch was already burning low. He could see her standing on the balcony with her back to him.

He closed the door behind him before letting his gaze wash over her.

Leonidas' anger has thankfully disappeared quickly at her sight.

It made no sense to make this harder and more complicated. Why punish themselves with seeing this as something they are forced to do.

_Just like our wedding…_

He mused.

It was not planed for, they did not really have a choice back then either and still it turned out right.

She did not move as she heard him approach her.

There was a short awkward silence as he took in the sight of her back left completely bare by her Peplos. He tentatively brushed his fingers up her spine.

Gorgo closed her eyes briefly at the first contact. She turned slowly to face him.

He was now looking at her with his lips slightly parting at the sight.

He did not understand it.

They have been sleeping by each other's side nude for weeks. Why in every Gods name was the sight of her clad in her loose Peplos affecting him more than seeing her naked?

_Because now I am going to touch what I cannot see._

Their eyes met and she smiled at his questioning gaze.

She took a step, closing the short distance between them.

-Welcome home.

Gorgo slid her body smoothly against his placing her palms flat on his chest.

-I was hoping you would not take long.

He kept their glances locked trying to read her thoughts.

She smiled again before lifting her face to his hesitating a moment before brushing her lips against his slightly parted ones.

Their eyes were still open as they studied each other's reaction.

She repeated her gesture and this time he responded. She took that as a good sign and closed her eyes slowly sliding her hands up his chest to finally embrace his neck.

Leonidas was a bit surprised by her complete willingness, but that changed when she deepened their chaste kiss.

The first time he had tasted her mouth and her tongue he felt like Zeus had taken one of his thunderbolts and rammed it straight into his heart setting his blood on fire.

He placed his hands on the small of her back holding her still.

He was savoring her kiss, but soon it was not enough. He slid his tongue passed hers to finally take possession of her mouth.

Gorgo moaned feeling him take control for the first time.

He let his arms embrace her and pull her against him tighter as their kissing intensified.

Her body was getting warmer as he caressed her back with his large rough hands.

_So this is how it feels… _

By the time they have parted both of them were slightly panting.

This was new to them and the experience left them tingling.

His greenish-grey gaze softened locking with hers once again.

He seemed to be searching for the right words. Gorgo waited for him to speak while staying in his arms.

-I am a soldier Gorgo.

His voice came more in a whisper.

-My hands are used to handling the cold bronze and iron of my weapons… and not to touching the warm texture of a woman's skin.

Leonidas wanted her to understand that this was just as new to him as it was to her.

He had been with women before, but only with a few and there were no emotions involved.

Gorgo was deeply touched by his confession and then and there she came to realize that she had nothing to worry about.

She kissed his cheek before looking deep into his eyes.

-You have told me what you wanted on our wedding night.

He saw her warm deep-brown eyes light up. He had to search his mind before he remembered his own words.

-I have told you that I wanted… all of… you…

-…when the time will come.

Gorgo finished his sentence.

She pulled him down to her and they kissed again this time deepening it instantly.

He was getting more and more dazed by her taste.

-…now is the time…

She whispered against his lips.

Leonidas watched his wife free herself from his embrace and walk gracefully to their bed.

He discarded his Chlamys never taking his intense burning gaze off of her, they remained fixed on her bare back.

Gorgo sat on the bed first before slowly laying back on the linen.

She pulled one of knees up and her Peplos slid back leaving her leg free to sight.

Her gaze was confidant as she watched him preparing to join her.

**--------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--------------------**

_Sorry that I can not finish this now and that I am going to leave with a cliffhanger like this. I aplogize I did not plan it this way. It is going to be continued as soon as possible, but I have to go to work now. It will only take a short time, I promise…_


End file.
